Sweet Dream
by Mana2702
Summary: OS Johnlock. Un retour à l'appartement, une découverte qui tourne en quelque chose de très agréable... Sherlock aime rentrer plus tôt que prévu.


Sherlock rentra à l'appartement, il était sortit chercher une information auprès d'un des membres de son réseau de SDF pour une enquête. Il était partit deux heures plus tôt. Il avait bien envie de jouer du violon en arrivant pour réfléchir.

Toutefois cette envie se dissipa quand il trouva John endormit sur le canapé. Il sourit et s'approcha silencieusement pour ne pas le réveiller, il était si mignon comme. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue avec un sourire tendre:

-Il est temps de te réveiller John.

Le petit blond fronça les sourcils en poussant une espèce de grognement de mécontentement qu'on le coupe ainsi en plein sommeil.

Il cligna lentement des paupières en se réveillant enfin. Quelques instants passèrent pour qu'il se réveil vraiment et que son cerveau se mette en marche. Il sourit, posa sa main sur la nuque de Sherlock et l'attira à lui.

Il l'embrassa avec fougue et lança:

-Mon amour, déjà de retour.

Sherlock sourit et mêla sa langue à la sienne en faisant courir sa main sur le torse de son amant à travers sa chemise. Il la déboutonna doucement et parsema son torse de baisers.

L'avoir vue endormit comme ça lui avait donné envie de beaucoup de chose, mais pas de parler.

John poussa un petit gémissement et passa ses mains dans les boucles brunes de Sherlock. Ses cheveux étaient si doux, si souples. C'était l'une des choses qu'il trouvait les plus belles chez son amant.

Ce dernier dévorait littéralement la gorge de John à coups de langues, de dents et de baisers. Il aimait le goût un peu salé de sa peau, et passait toujours avec un peu plus de tendresse sur ses cicatrices.

John poussa un nouveau soupir de plaisir et retira le manteau de Sherlock, ainsi que son écharpe. Pour avoir un accès total à sa peau.

Sherlock continuait d'embrasser son torse avant de lui retirer sa ceinture et ses chaussettes.

John croisa ses bras autour du cou de Sherlock et mêla sa langue à la sienne. Sherlock sourit contre les lèvres fines de son amant et lui retira son pantalon. John déshabilla lui aussi son partenaire.

Ils se retrouvèrent nus l'un face à l'autre. John embrassa Sherlock avec passion en faisant courir ses pains sur son corps musclé. Il se mit au dessus et caressa le sexe de son amant. Sherlock poussa un gémissement de plaisir et passa ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de son amant.

John sourit:

-En tout cas c'est très agréable comme réveil!

Il l'embrassa avec fougue et fit ensuite descendre ses baisers sur tout son corps. Il goûtait chaque carré de peau, sentant les muscles se tendre sous ses lèvres.  
>Sherlock fut parcouru d'un long frisson et il eut la chair de poule. Ceci sembla amuser John car il le sentit sourire contre sa peau. Le grand brun ferma les yeux en soupirant de plaisir.<p>

Le médecin continua son petit parcours de baisers et remonta jusqu'aux lèvres pleines du jeune détective.

Sherlock se redressa et prit le sexe de John dans sa bouche. Il aimait le corps de son médecin.

John ferma les yeux en poussant un petit gémissement de plaisir. Sherlock était un amant merveilleux, il faisait des miracles avec sa bouches et ses mains. Encore deux des parties que préférait John chez le beau brun. Ses lèvres pleines, sa langue experte et ses longs doigts fins.

Sherlock commença un lent mouvement de va et vient avec sa tête, caressant doucement les cuisses de John. Ils avaient souvent envie de faire l'amour comme ça, sans raison valable, sous l'impulsion du moment.

Au bout d'un moment John fit se redresser Sherlock. Même si c'était très agréable, il voulait lui faire l'amour, et pour ça, son sexe devait être libre.

Il mêla sa langue à celle de Sherlock et se lécha rapidement les doigts avant d'en enfoncer un dans l'intimité serrée de son amant.

Sherlock se cambra contre lui et poussa un gémissement de plaisir. John commença un petit mouvement avec son poignet pour préparer Sherlock.

Le grand brun embrassa John avec fougue, prenant son sexe dans sa main et la faisant bouger doucement. Le médecin sourit, c'était toujours agréable quand Sherlock prenait certaines initiatives.

John ajouta rapidement un deuxième doigt. Sherlock poussa un couinement de plaisir en se tortillant. Il bougeait des hanches, il voulait plus. Il voulait John. Il murmura d'une voix enrouée:

-John s'il te plaît…

L'ancien militaire sourit et Sherlock le plaça au bord de son anneau de chair. John poussa doucement et y entra en tenant les hanches fines de son cadet.

Sherlock poussa un cri de plaisir quand John se retrouva entièrement en lui. Il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de John pour qu'il commence à bouger.

John ne tarda effectivement pas à bouger. Il alla d'abord lentement, puis il se mit à aller plus loin, plus fort, toujours dans ce rythme lent. Sherlock était au supplice:

-Je t'en supplie, plus vite!

John se mit à rire, il adorait quand Sherlock le pressait comme ça. Il accéléra donc doucement le rythme de son mouvement tout en embrassant Sherlock à pleine bouche.

Le jeune brun passa ses mains dans le dos de John, le rapprochant encore plus de lui.

Ils étaient réellement collés l'un à l'autre à présent. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser passionné alors que John accéléra un peu plus le rythme.

John cherchait quelque chose de précis et sourit quand il le trouva enfin. Il tapa en plein dedans, arrachant un grognement rauque à Sherlock.

Il tapait en plein dans sa prostate. Il savait que c'était l'une des parties les plus sensibles chez un homme quand ils faisaient l'amour. Il voulait procurer une plaisir maximum à Sherlock.

Sherlock respirait avec de plus en plus de peine. Ce que lui faisait John était si bon. Il s'agrippa un peu plus à ses épaules et le griffa, sentant l'orgasme arriver.  
>John accéléra encore, tapant toujours dans ce point si sensible chez son amant. Il se délectait des soupirs, des gémissements ou de toute démonstration de plaisir que lui offrait Sherlock.<p>

Il l'embrassa dans le cou et accéléra encore le rythme de ses hanches. Maintenant il allait à un rythme frénétique.

Sherlock hurla de plaisir, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau de son amant, se déversant sur leurs ventres plats.

John l'embrassa avec fougue et l'orgasme l'emporta lui aussi. Le cri de Sherlock, son corps qui s'était contracté autour de lui avaient eu raison de lui.

Le petit blond se laissa tomber aux côtés de son amant, le corps moite, le souffle court. Il prit Sherlock dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un moment en silence, reprenant leur souffle, se remettant de leurs ébats.

John déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Sherlock et murmura:

-Je t'aime Sherlock.

-John, je…

* * *

><p>Sherlock se réveilla en sursaut, stoppant cette phrase et regarda autour de lui, à bout de souffle, trempé de sueur. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant de soulagement. Il était seul dans son lit, ça n'était qu'un rêve. Il se passa les mains sur le visage.<p>

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de rêves et c'était… troublant, car chaque fois ils mettaient en scènes John et lui faisant ce genre… d'activités. Il soupira à nouveau de soulagement. Heureusement, ça n'arrivait pas en vrai, ça n'était qu'un rêve.  
>Il se rendormit une fois son rythme cardiaque redevenu normal. Peut-être que cette fois il ne ferait pas un rêve semblable...<p> 


End file.
